bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ways to help Busty Resources
There's not another resource quite like Busty Resources. Just our offline retailer list alone is enough to rival the greatest bra blog post or article out there. We're here to help everyone with, or interested in, breasts, and order to help our goal of building and growing the wiki, we need your help! Content There is no such thing as too much content! (For us, anyways) The world of bras and breasts is grand and we have new manufacturers and retailers and general information and knowledge coming and going all the time all. According to Miles Davis, knowledge is freedom, and the more factual content we have, the easier we can free the world of the common (and some not-so-common) misinformation about bras and breasts. We don't ask you to dedicate hours of your day to enter info and create pages (unless you really want to, of course), but if you have a couple minutes to kill and want to help, here is a list of some stuff you may be interested in adding to. Pages Our pages could still use some work! Ways you can help include: *Spell check or reword sentences in a more informative or coherent fashion (we all post on the internet half-asleep at some point!) *Add to our pages with article and section stubs *Tag pages with suitable categories *Create and fill out pages for the retailers in our extensive offline retailers list *Add retailers to our offline retailers list (or leave a comment with the info if the markup a bit too confusing to work with) *Leave reviews of retailers in the comments of their page *Add retailers to our online retailers list *Create and fill out pages for the bra brands in our bra manufacturers list *Add retailers who sell bust-friendly clothing to our apparel list *Create and fill out wanted pages, pages that are linked to but have not yet been created *Add pictures to pages in need of examples or a bit of sprucing up *Replace small logos or photos with a larger version (at least 250px by 65px; any smaller and they won't show up under the "Read more" section at the bottom of the page) *Add more content to our smallest pages *Add new bras to our nursing bra and sports bra pages *Add more words/terms to our lexicon Sharing Social networks We are on Facebook! If you are too, liking and sharing our page goes a long way. Sharing links or talking about us on other websites also helps! Link to your favorite page on Twitter, Tumblr, reddit, LiveJournal, StumbleUpon, or any other social networking site you favor. Blog If you like to blog, doesn't matter if you have 10 viewers or 10000, you can help bring visibility to Busty Resources. Link to us if your side bar, dedicate a post to your favorite BR page(s), reference our retailer lists or guides or how-tos in an info post, or whatever else you can think of! And if you blog about bras, don't forget to add yourself to our bra blogger list! Category:Project Category:How-to